When Nightmares Become Reality
by crazy4booth
Summary: What if Howard Epps isn't dead? Who really slipped from Booth's hand. Find out in this nail bitting fanfic and check out the full summary inside. PLEASE LEAVE LOTS OF COMMENTS AND FEEDBACK! CHAPTER 10 WATCH FOR LANGUAGE!
1. Chapter 1

I'm back everyone. I have some sad news however the "Girl from the Band" story is no longer on the internet. My computer had some issues a couple of weeks ago and all the work was lost. i'm sorry for the inconvience this caused a lot of you and perhaps someday I'll shall try it again!!!!! As always leave comments and thanks for patience. This time I will not let you down!!!!

FULL SUMMARY: In this fanfic, Brennan's worst nightmare has come to life!!!!! What if the man who slipped from Booth's hand, back in the Man in the Cell episode, was not the real Howard Epps? Through another murder case Booth and Brennan discover that Epps had a twisted twin brother and he was the one in Brennan's apartment who fell. Epps, now angered by the death of his brother, takes revenge on not just Brennan, but everyone this time. Even her family!!!! It's a nail-bitting, can't miss it showdown between Booth and Brennan against Epps. DON'T MISS "WHEN NIGHTMARES BECOME REALITY"

It had been a very long day for Brennan at the Jeffersonian. Her, Booth, and the other squintz had just finished a case that was over 30 years old, involving a smuggler from Chicago. The time was already 10:30 at this point and Brennan was still typing up a final report for the FBI, when Booth walked in.

"Bones it's getting late and you look exhausted"

"Booth I have to get this report typed up. If I don't do it now then I may not get a chance tommorow I need to get this done and over with."

"You won't get anything by not having rest!!!! As long as Cullen gets the report in by 2:00 tommorow you'll be fine. Come on Bones, look your eyes are already half way shut!!! Come on up and at'em!!!"

Booth grabbed her arm and Brennan was just so tired that she didn't even feel like trying to resist him.

"Ok I'll go if that will make you happy!!!!"

"Yes Bones it will make me happy. We can a forensic anthropolgist sleeping on the job during the day now can we?"

He looked at her with that adorable charm smile that always turned her on. Brennan grabbed her coat and bag and walked with Booth to the parking garage. As usual he tells her goodbye and says "Be careful going home" and naturally she replies with "you too." Brennan couldn't, in all honesty, wait to get home. The visual image of comfortable bed kept coming up in her mind and she knew she was just going to jump into it once at home. Booth was also thinking of bed on his way home as well. Between work and Parker, Booth was a very exhausted person. After driving a short distance from the Jeffersonian to her apartment, Brennan quickly made her way upstairs to her apartment and unlocked the door. She simply threw everything that she was holding into a chair and changed into her night clothes. After she was all ready for bed she simply tucked herself in her comfy bed and fell right asleep into a deep dark dream.

Brennan's dream very slowly became a nightmare. In the beginning of the dream she saw herself in a dark place. Perhaps some kind of room or cell with only 1 light, which was above, and no doors or windows. She started yelling for Booth, then her friends, and the her dad and Russ, but only one voice responded. It was a fimilar voice, but not any of her friends or family. Brennan turned and looked to a corner of the room to her left and saw a dark mysterious figure walking towards her. The figure's face was down and he appeared to be wearing an ornage jump suit. Once the figure came into the light Brennan realized it was a man and then her heart skipped a few beats, when he rose his face up and looked at her in the eye.

"Epps?"

"Hello Dr. Brennan"

"No that's impossible you're dead, where am I?. I'm dreaming I know I am but why?...you're not real!!!!"

"Silly woman, you would like to think that wouldn't you!!!! You may think I'm dead..."

"No I know you are dead. I watched you fall as you slipped from Booth's hand!!!!"

"Believe all you like Dr. Brennan the truth will come soon enough!!!! What a shame too that this is only a dream there is sooooo much I wanted to tell you and share with you..."

Epps started to touch her then,... Brennan woke up. Startled by this odd experience she went to get a glass of water from the bathroom. Looking in the mirror she had sweat all over her face and felt very warm on the head. Afraid to go back to sleep, she sat on her couch and turned on some music to come her nerves. About an hour later Brennan fell asleep again, but this time in dreamless sleep. She felt more at peace than the last time, but was still a little shaken up.

In her mind as she laid there asleep, she kept thinking, "No, it's impossible Howard Epps is dead. It was dream a simple dream, no more like nightmare." The rest of the night was peaceful rest for her, but when she returned to work the events from the dream started to come back to her yet again.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay here's chapter 2 finally!!! I'm so sorry about the long wait everyone. I only have to go to school Monday and Tuesday and that's it so hopefully there'll be no more long waits. Thank you for being so patient!!! Enjoy the chapter and remember to leave me lots of comments and feedback!!!

The following morning everyone noticed that something was wrong with Brennan, but they were afraid to ask. Angela was doing some sketches in her office when Cam entered the room to talk about Brennan.

"Ange do you know what's wrong with Dr. Brennan?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing. She has that whole stress and werid look in her eyes. I want to ask her but I'm kinda scared to. You know how she gets."

"Yes I know, hopefully Booth will talk to her."

Angela continues to draw and Cam leaves. Booth arrives to the lab and goes straight to Brennan's office immediately noticing her condition. Her eyes were wide open and looked very unfocused like she was in a daydream.

"Hey Bones, you ok?"

"Of course I'm fine Booth, I'm perfectly fine, never better. I'll have this report done in a few minutes and then I can finish my book."

"Bones, you look exhausted didn't you get any sleep last night?"

"Of course I did, it's not like I went home and stayed up all night."

Then Brennan's nightmare flashed back to her. She saw Epps getting ready to touched then, she felt something wet hit in her the face and woke her up.

"Bones, what's wrong you totally just zoned out on me. What happened?"

"Booth, it's nothing I'm fine."

"You gave me that whole daze into space look, I thought I lost for a second. Temperance I will find out sooner or later so why don't we just make it easy on ourselves and TELL ME WHAT THE HE11 IS WRONG!!!"

"Ok fine then I'll tell you, but don't say anything to the others...Last night I had a..."

Just then Booth's cell rings.

"Booth. Yeah, where at?... 223 Crimington Avenue. Ok gotcha"

"Who was that?"

"FBI needs us said they found a body on Crimington Avenue. Come on and we'll talk in the car... Come on Bones grab your stuff and I'll tell the squintz what's going on."

"Ok"

Brennan remains quiet in the car until Booth asks her to finish what she was saying.

"Now Bones what were you saying about last night?"

"Oh it's nothing Booth"

"BONES!!!!"

"Alright alright!!! Last night I had a dream about Epps"

"Epps?"

"Yes, he wasn't dead nor did he ever die he said that there was so much he needed to telling and that things will be revealed in the future. In the dream he started to touch me and that's when I woke up with sweat all over me."

"Yikes, no wonder you were a little figgity. But I mean obviously Epps is dead and you had nothing to worry. I mean people see dead folks in their sleep all the time."

"Really?"

"Sure, I lost an uncle just a couple of weeks after Parker was born and saw him in my dreams too."

"Booth!! That's different you're uncle is of a relative origin. Epps and I are 2 different people even by blood."

"Then you probably just had some random nightmare. Parker gets them all the time."

"Yes, but I'll but he doesn't dream about creepy serial killers."

"No but hey it's enough to frighten a young kid."

Booth and Brennan arrive at the crime scene. Agents, detecives, and the public are everywhere near the location of the crime. Booth and Brennan walk to the backyard of the house where the body is, to discover a most grusome sight. Brennan observes the body and establishes a few details.

"Definetly female, caucasian, age between 15 and 21. Approximately 5'7. Oh no..."

"What is it. What's wrong Bones?"

"Booth...look"

Booth looks down from his notepad and sees that the body is buried face down and the victim has a note in her hand.

"Bones what's that in her right hand?"

Brennan looks and sees that she is holding a small piece of paper. Brennan puts her gloves on and very carefully removes the paper from the girl's hand. It was a message written in blood. The note said:

"HA HA HA GOTCHA DR. BRENNAN. I'M BACK!!!!!"

Brennan fell into shocked and reached for Booth. Booth responded with a hug and held on to Brennan very tightly. As she started to cry in an outbreak of shock and somewhat fear, Booth thinks to himself,  
"Epps, you son of #$"

He was indeed back but how?


	3. Chapter 3

Within an hour Brennan and her team were examining the remains in the lab. Everyone is very startled by the fact that the female victim was found face down, but then again everyone assumes Epps is dead.

"So what does the dead sicko have followers now?" Angela asks the team as she draws a face.

"Oh god Ange please don't say. I really didn't need to hear that..." Booth replies back.

"Sorry, but you know for a killer as well-known as Epps having followers isn't uncommon. I'm mean think back to that one guy in 80s who had over 50 followers local, now that's scary."

"THANK YOU ANGE!!!" Brennan says to her best friend almost yelling but not in a mean way.

Brennan continues to look at a piece of bone under a microscope and discovers that the bone has traces of some kind of poison.

"GOT IT!!!!!!" Brennan shouts.

"What is it Bones?"

"The victim was poisoned."

"What kind of poison?"

"That I don't know. It's some kind of posion but not a common one. I'll get Hodgins on it right a way. This is more of his territory. Zack have you found anything else yet?"

"No Dr. Brennan. No wounds, cuts, or anything."

"That's odd. If this was Epps we were talking about Poisoning the girl would be too simple"

"and too easy..." adds Booth.

Angela walks up on the platform and tells Booth and Brennan that she has found the victim.

Back in her office the all gather around Angela's computer and watch her bring up the face of the victim.

"Here we go. Her name is Chelsey Gorman. Age 17 from Macon, Georgia. She apparently disappered 3 weeks here in DC on a school field trip."

"That does make sense, the remains show that she was killed about a week ago and then buried maybe 2 or 3 days. My the time the bugs and animals got to her all the flesh was gone" Brennan tells Booth.

Just then Brennan's office phone rings.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan this is Carla from the front office."

Carla was the new secretary of the Jeffersonian and transfers calls to apprioprate and makes sures they can take the call or not.

"Yes, Carla what is it?"

"There's a man on the line here asking for you says his name is H.D Sepp, he says he's a close friend of yours and that it's important. Can you take the call?"

Brennan snaps her fingers at Booth and silently tells him that Epps is on the line. Booth just stands still for the moment.

"Yes, Carla I'll take the call..."

Sorry I have to make this so short, but I have a ceremony to go to in an hour. I'll update later when I get the chance. Let me know what you guys think!!!


	4. Chapter 4

Carla puts Epps on the line and Brennan speaks first.

"Brennan, who is this?"

"Why hello Dr. Brennan, it's so nice to hear your voice again. I almost forgot how lovely your voice sounded."

"Who is this, is this some kind of joke?"

"It's no joke Dr. Brennan it's me...Howard Epps."

"That's impossible Howard Epps died just a few months ago."

"You don't believe me? And here I thought you were smarter than that. I know Booth is with you and I have a message to you both."

"What?"

"Tell him he had the wrong guy...I know he'll understand."

Brennan actually had the phone on speaker at the time so Booth decided to cut in right there.

"Howard you son of #$!!!!"

"Oh let's not use anger words Agent Booth."

"What's your game this time? Actually first you tell me...who the he11 came to Temperance's apartment?"

"You can figure it out Agent Booth, use that FBI brain of yours. Besides I trust buy now you found my little gift."

"You killed Chelsey."

"I had to find someway to get yours and Dr. Brennan's attention. The poor dear got lost on the street I merely showed her the way out...a different way out."

"You're a sick person."

"Come come now Agent Booth... let's play nicely. The game has barely begun anyway. How about we do this. When you and Dr. Brennan figure out who came to you that night, then I will contact you."

"How do you know when that will be?" Brennan asks Epps.

"I have my ways, besides... it's like I told you Dr. Brennan all will be revealed soon."

The line went dead.

Booth drops onto Brennan's couch in total shock and confusion.

"I'm tired of playing games with this sicko!!!!!!!"

"I know Booth, I am too. But the real question we need to find out is if that wasn't Epps in my apartment, Who was it?"

"Oh my gosh, how am I going to explain this Cullen?"

Brennan looks at her doorway and see the rest of her team just standing there in shock.

"It's true then Howard Epps is alive?" Cam asks Brennan

"Yes, he's back and more dangerous than ever I fear."

Without a moment to lose Booth dials the FBI and sees to it that Epps' grave is dug up ASAP. He comes back to Brennan's office and tells her that a couple of agents will bring the body at the grave for the team to examine. About 3 hours later of group of agents brought in the body that was found at Epps grave and right away the team began to work on it. Booth stood behind Brennan watching her and the team do their thing.

"Male, age fits Epps'as well as height and weight. Wait a sec... blonde hair? No sign of any damage to the wrists, like when I slammed his and their appears to be traces of some kind of alcoholic substance. Dear god...Booth this is not Epps, he was telling the truth."

"WHAT? Bones, that's not what I wanted to hear...well then who is this guy?"

"I'm on it!!!" Angela says grabbing her sketch and drawing a face.

While Angela recreates the face, Booth studies Brennan as writes down on a report her findings.

"This may be a relative of Epps'" Brennan discovers. "He contains some of the DNA and traits as Epps' family. Very close to Epps' physical character. The man though has blonde hair, dark blue eyes and a little less strength than Epps, other than it's close."

"Ya know Bones, if this was some absolute total stranger from off the street how did he know who you were and all that talk that he said before the guy fell, explain that."

"We found traces of alcholic substances on the bones. It's possible that Howard drugged this man using alcohol basically told him what to do."

"Poor soul..."

Angela comes running in the lab shouting "I have it, I know who this is!!!!"

Quickly everyone drops what they are doing and heads to Angela's office. The all look her computer to screen to find the face of a man who looks exactly like Epps except for his hair and eyes.

"Everyone may I introduce Robert Epps, Howard's twin brother" Angela says.

"Oh my god, that son of &#$ dressed his brother up like him and fooled us so Howard could get away" replies Booth.

"That was his brother? How could he have done that?" Brennan asks out loud.

Angela continues to read Robert's profile in the database.

"It says Robert went missing the night that Howard died. His wife Jamie called in at the police station but they never found Robert. It also says that they have 2 kids Heather and Jack. They live in the  
Liberty District."

Immediatley Booth grabs Brennan and they head to Robert's home. What they didn't realize was that as they exited the building Howard was hiding in the bushes watching their every move. He assumed they were heading for his brother's home so as soon as it was safe Howard left his position and caught a bus to the same destination. After about 20 or so minutes Booth's SUV finally arrived at address of Robert's home. Both he and Brennan had never been so scared to get out of the car in their life. Very carefully they made their way to the porch and ran the door bell. A young boy about 8 years old open the door just a little and spoke to them.

"Can I help you folks?" the boy asks.

Booth looks at Brennan and says "I'll handle this."

"Yes, young man is your mother home by any chance?"

"Why?"

"My partner and I are from the FBI and we need to speak to your mom about a very important matter" Booth tells the child in a friendly manner.

"Ok let me get my mom."

They stand there on the porch for a minute and can hear the little boy yelling "Mom!! There's some people here to see you!!!" Then a young woman holding a baby girl comes up to the door.

"Hello, what can I do for you?"

"Are you Mrs. Epps?" Booth asks the woman.

"Yes I am"

"I'm Special Agent Seeley Booth this is my partner Dr. Temperance Brennan. We need to talk to you about your husband."

"Of course please come in. I apologize for my son I was with my daughter when you came. The boy you met is my son Jack he's 8 and this is my 2 year old daughter Heather."

"You have very beautiful children Mrs. Epps" Brennan tells her.

"Thank You Dr. Brennan. Jack, could you take Heather outside so I can talk to these people alone?" she asks as Jack plays with Heather.

"sure" Jacks says. He picks up Heather and as soon as they are outside and the door is shut, they begin to talk.

"Mrs. Epps we found your husband this morning" Booth tells her calmly.

"You did? Oh my god...well...where was he?"

"We discovered in the grave of his supposed to be dead brother."

"Howard?"

"Yes, Mrs. Epps both my partner and I are very sorry for your loss."

"Thank you, but does this mean Howard is still alive?"

"I'm afraid so Mrs. Epps" Brennan responds.

"Oh my god, the children aren't safe!!!"

"Mrs. Epps I could arrange to have some agents stay close by if you like" Booth tells her trying to comfort the worrying mother.

"Thank you, but I plan on leaving the city anyway. That was our plan for the summer, mine and Robert's that is."

Booth asks her, "How was Robert's relationship with Howard do you know?"

"Not very I good I don't think. I never spoke to Howard and when he escaped from prison Robert insisted that we leave for fear that Howard would come after the kids. We planned to move but I lost my job and with that a lot of money too. I still don't have a job."

Just then they heard the back door open and a young man with light brown, about 5'7, and good body type walked into the living room.

"Oh I'm so sorry Jamie, I didn't realize you had company I could have stayed outside with the kids" he said.

"No it's fine Chad. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan this Chad Rader he's a good friend of Robert's, he's been living here since Robert went missing. He's helped me take care of the kids since I lost job and helps me finianically too."

"You're very kind to do that" Brennan tells Chad.

"It's my pleasure really. Robert was very good to me during my bad years and this is one way I hoped to make it up to him. I'm very sorry if interupted, I'll wait outside" Chad says.

"No it's ok Chad my partner and I were just leaving. Mrs. Epps thank you for your time. We will have to call you in sometime this week for questions..."

"Of course, I'll be home"

"Thank you for your time Mrs. Epps" Booth says as he walks out.

"Have a good evening" Brennan tells them.

They get back into the car and start to drive back to the Jeffersonian. On the way back Brennan's cell rings. She looks at the caller ID and recognizes it as a phone booth number. Epps is calling her. Both she and Booth know that he is on to him. Brennan is unsure whether or not to answer her phone...


	5. Chapter 5

She very nervously answers her phone unsure of what Epps will say.

"Brennan"

"Congradulations Dr. Brennan, you and Agent Booth found the answer quicker than I expected."

"I know..we're that good but how did you know we found your brother?"

"I have eyes in places you would never suspect plus I'm on your trail."

"So now that we know your brother came to my apartment, what's next?"

"Only the very worse Dr. Brennan. My brother's death did not take to kindly to me when I saw him fall."

"You saw him fall?"

"I was watching across the street."

"So what game are we playing with you this time then?"

"How about the try and stay alive game. Oh yes, killing you and everyone close to you I think will be the perfect revenge."

"You come anywhere near me or my friends I will kick you $$!!!"

"Really? Wow I no idea how much of impact this would make on you. It's quite amazing though how this all started with a just a slip of poison."

"The poison!!! What poison is it Epps. Is it the same kind you tried to kill Cam with?"

"Of course not Dr. Brennan the posion infact is something I came up with. I'm calling it Epponium...gives a nice touch. I guess I really should give some of the credit to my Chemistry that was after all the only class I ever passed in high school."

"You made a posionous substance?"

"Of course, I'll bet that's were you and your little Scientist friends reached a dead end right? Well since a magician never revealshis secrets I'm not going to tell you what I used to make this little weapon of mine. But hey next time you'll have a little more to work with in lab."

"What do you mean?...Epps?...Epps?"

The line was once again dead.

"What did he say Bones?"

"He said he was going to get revenge on all of us for the death of his brother."

"HA, I'd liked to see him try it."

"Booth don't joke, Howard Epps is a dangerous man we may not be safe anywhere in this city."

"Oh yeah right, where do you propose we go?"

"I don't know you're the FBI don't they specialize in protection and stuff?"

"Well yeah, but you're the one who's always saying 'I CAN TAKE CARE OF MYSELF!!'"

"Thanks for the memo Booth. Let's just get back to lab we can update everyone there and then find out what to do next."

"Wait a sec what did he say about the poison?"

"He invented the poison, he wouldn't tell me what is composed of but he said next time we'll have more to work with. My guess is that he is going to come after one of us and use his Epponium."

"His what?"

"That's what he called it"

"Oh my god!!!" Booth says as he rolls his eyes.

Once they arrive back at the lab Booth and Brennan fill the team in on what's going on.

"He know's where each of us lives, he know the Jeffersonian and the FBI building. Where exactly can we stay were we'll be safe?" Cam asks in a severe tone.

"I've got agent right now working on finding us a little hideout spot until Epps is caught."

Just then a security officer enters Brennan's office holding two men.

"Excuse me Dr. Brennan these 2 men said they were here to see you. I've been told that this older man is a fugitive of the law. Do wish to talk to them?"

The two men were Max and Russ

"Dad!!! Russ!!!!"

"Hi sweetie" her father says.

"Hey Tempe" Russ says to her next.

"Um officer Jackson I'll take care of them thank you"

The officer lets them go but tells Brennan that she is to report her dad to FBI afterwhile.

"Dad, Russ what are you guys doing here?"

"We heard this guy Howard Epps. Sounds like he's been causing you a lot of trouble" Max explains.

"More than you'll ever know Mr. Keenan" Booth replies back.

Brennan walks over to her dad and brother and asks them...

"You guys shouldn't have come here it too dangerous."

"What because of the cops? Tempe dad has been running away from the..." Russ starts to say.

"No Russ it's not that"

"Wait!!! Sweetheart is this man after you?" her father asks concerned.

"Not just me dad all of us and it's only a matter of time before he discovers who you and Russ are and once he does he'll come after you to."

"I'm not afraid of that old..."

"I know you aren't dad, but I am afraid and not for myself I'm afraid for everyone else. I can take care of myself quite well..."

Booth cuts in "Oh yeah like ya did in the Wharehouse and in the grave digger case."

"BOOTH!!! You're not helping"

"Wait, grave digger...what? Tempe what's going on?" her dad asks.

"I'll fill you in later. Right now we need to find a safe place where we can all hide. Any suggestions?"

They all remained silent.


	6. Chapter 6

"Dad you and Russ have to leave now. Epps has already put me and my friends in danger I don't want to add the family to it."

"Honey, you're brother and I are not going anywhere until we know you are safe."

"DAD!!!"

"Don't waste your breath Bones" Booth cut in. "You're dad maybe a criminal but he does care about you and he's already made up his mind."

Booth's cell starts to ring about 5 minutes later. An agent from the FBI was calling him saying they found an abandoned building on the west side of the city where they should be safe until Epps is caught.

Booth informs the team of the news and then they all hop in Booth's car and drive to the building. When they arrived there, a fellow agent was standing outside the building. He told Booth that he was their to stand guard disguised as a street person. Another man came out of the building who said he was going to take Booth's car incase Epps sees it and finds them inside the building. Booth agreed to the situation and everyone heads inside. The building was actually an old warehouse very similar to the one that Brennan was taken to last year. The building had a working restroom on every floor and a small dining area with a fridge and microwave that the FBI provided so they at least wouldn't starve. There was no TV however no radio, nothing.

"Great I feel like we're on Survivor" Booth says out loud.

"You can't be on survivor, you can be a survivor" Brennan says back.

"No Bones it's this TV show."

"Really?"

"Tempe, you've never seen survivor?" Russ asks his sister.

"I don't have a TV it broke. I usually just read or listen to music."

"Tell me honey what kind of music do you listen to?" Brennan's dad asks.

"Um, Cat Power, Tibetian Throat Singers..."

"What kind of music is that?"

Booth then decides to add in his 2 cents "And she likes Forienger."

"Really? You like Forienger? I have that on my Ipod" Russ tells them.

"Since when did you have an Ipod?" Brennan asks Russ.

"I actually bought it WITH MY OWN MONEY at a music store. It works pretty sweet too."

As everyone was talking about Ipods and music Angela remembered too that she had her phone with her. She had just purchased a Verizon Chocolate phone...the Cherry infact.

"Hey guys I have my Cherry Phone with me we could watch videos since I have VCast."

"Is that a good phone Ange? Parker keeps asking for one. I think he's still young for a cell phone. But he likes the fact that it holds music."

"I don't know I just got this yesterday. Why don't you get him a Ipod instead then?"

"Have you seen the price of those things lately? Maybe when it gets close to Christmas."

During the conversation Max stood up and walked over to the small dining area in search for a cup.

"Dad what are you doing?"

"I'm just getting a cup for water. I'm a little thirsty. Want some?"

"No thanks Dad I'm fine."

Max finds a cup and walks into the bathroom to get his water. He turns the fossit on. He fills the cup with water and takes a drink. Something was quite wrong with water. It had a very unusual taste. Only until Max took a small sip did he realize it was poisoned. Nobody outside the restroom even knew something was wrong until they heard a loud crash sound like someone fell and someone did...it was Max. Instantly Brennan and Russ stood and ran to the bathroom to find Max on the floor.

"Dad!!!DAD WAKE UP WHAT'S WRONG?" Russ shouts.

Brennan sees the spilt cup and takes a look at the water. It looks clear for the most part except for little black specks.

"Oh my god Russ I think Dad's been poisoned. BOOTH BOOTH!!"

"What is it Bones?"

"Call an ambulence quick the water's poisoned."

Booth quickly dials 911 for help. Hodgins runs outside to get the security guard for help. What they didn't know was that the restroom was bugged with a tiny camera. On the other end Epps was watching on his cell phone from his hideout. He actually tapped into the FBI phone line and listened to where the FBI was going to keep them. Then he poisoned the building's water supply and put a tiny camera in a crack in the wall.

"Even better than I planned!!! I set a trap for Brennan and her friends and I get a family member. This is getting better all the time."


	7. Chapter 7

In a few short moments, an ambulance arrived at the hideout. A medical team put Brennan's dad on the bed and gave everyone a lift to the hospital. Once they arrived, the medical team rushed Max into the Emergency Room. A doctor came out to the waiting room where Brennan and her friends were left standing and he briefly spoke to Brennan.

"Dr. Brennan we're going to do everything possible to save your father. However I cannot permit you or any of friends to come back for support until we know it is safe."

"But my father you can save him? Can't you PLEASE TELL ME!!!" Brennan starts to shout until Booth takes her arms and hugs her.

"Dr. Brennan we will do our best. I'll have my nurse come out and update you, but for right now the best thing you can do to help him is say your prayers."

The doctor rushes back through the Emergency Room doors. Booth holds Brennan very tightly and tries to calm her down. Russ also tries to help his sister dry her tears but nothing works.

"Booth, Epps done it I know he did!!!! Russ, I told you and dad...I told you, you guys shouldn't stay!!!!"

"Tempe dad is a strong man he'll pull through this!"

"Booth I swear if my father dies I will kill Epps myself..."

"Ok take it easy Bones. No one is going to kill anybody cause your dad is going to be ok and once we catch Epps he will pay the price."

Brennan sits down in a chair with all of the team surrounding her. Booth and Russ walk outside for some air and talk.

"You really think dad will be ok?"

"...yes...yes I do. He's a tough guy, if he can avoiding the law for a couple of decades this should be a piece of pie."

"You know, Tempe is having a better relationship with dad than she's had since he left but, I know she still hasn't made the full connection."

"Come on Russ give her time. I mean we are talking about a man who abandoned her when she was a teen and you left her too."

"Yes both dad and I regret that deeply, him most of all. I just don't want this to be dad's last time on earth. He still has so much to tell Tempe. More than me at least."

Just then, Brennan comes walking out of the waiting room and towards Booth.

"Booth, we need to find Epps."

"Bones, I'm aware of that but isn't your dad a little more.."

"yes I know that Booth. But the nurse said that she's not sure the doctors can treat dad or not. He's been poisoned with the same stuff that Epps used on Chelsey. She said that since the doctors don't know anything about the poison they're not sure what they can do to treat it..." at the point, Brennan starts to break down again.

"Tempe what else did she say?"

She responded only with tears.

"TEMPE WHAT DID THE NURSE SAY?" Russ says holding his sister very tightly.

"She said that if they couldn't find a solution to the poison in 48 hours dad won't survive."

Russ gave Brennan and strong hug and whispered to her "Don't worry you two go on and find Epps. I'll stay here with the team we'll be safe here at the hospital."

Brennan nods her head in understanding and then she and Booth run outside to get a ride to the FBI building. On the way to the FBI Booth makes a phone call asking Jamie Epps to come down for questioning and to bring Chad and the kids. As soon as they arrived, back at the FBI Booth saw Jamie, Chad, and her kids in the questioning room. Booth and Brennan walk in the room, but just before Brennan sits down...

"Hey Bones why don't you take the kids to my office while I chat with Jamie and Chad."

"What? Booth I'm not exactly the best with kids."

Jamie looks at Brennan and says "Dr. Brennan they won't be any trouble Jack is very well behaved and he knows the ropes with Heather. If you don't want to watch them that's fine but I would feel better just knowing that someone was with them. I really don't want them in this room."

"No it's fine Mrs. Epps I'll watch your children."

Brennan takes Jack and Heather and shuts the door leaving Booth with Jamie and Chad.

"Now Mrs. Epps before your husband disappeared did you notice any changes is him was he acting unusual change it appetite anything?"

"I remember a week before he went missing he was complaining about headaches and his stomach would be a little upset. I really didn't think a whole lot about it, I just assumed he was under a lot of stress and pressure."

"Why would he be under stress? I mean according to this file here he sounds like a pretty nice guy cool, calm, and friendly."

Chad speaks up. "Robert was going through some pretty rough times at work. The company he was working for was filing for bankruptcy and he was about to loose his job. Then he worried about taking care of Jamie and the kids he got to be a real stress-case. But the layoffs and stuff weren't supposed to go in effect until mid-July of this year."

"I spoke to Robert one night about his problems and suggested he see my counselor, who also serves as my physician" Jamie continued to comment.

"And what's the name?" Booth asks Jamie.

"Her name is Dr. Victoria LeMage. Robert spoke with her twice I think. She also ran some tests on him for health purposes and said that he was just going through stress."

"Did Howard ever contact you or your husband before Robert disappeared?"

Jamie remained silent for a moment and look at Chad.

"Yes he called the house twice just a few nights before Robert went missing. I answered the phone and Howard was asking about Robert. He told me that Robert needed to contact him ASAP. I wanted nothing to do with Howard or his mother for that fact so I hung up on him. Then about an hour later, he called again. Robert answered the phone this time. I picked the other phone in the house and listened in."

"What did Howard say to your husband?"

"The thing I can remember him saying was that some guys were after him and needed help. Something about he couldn't reach the FBI or anybody and needed help. So naturally Robert decided to go look for him. I begged Robert not to go, but he wouldn't listen. The next morning I remember watching on the news the story about Howard falling, but I realized that Robert never came home so I called the police and they found no traces of him."

"How about you Chad did you ever have any contact with the guy?"

"No, no, no I never met him. Robert used to tell me stories about him all the time. Not a pleasant fellow."

While Booth kept asking Jamie and Chad questions, Brennan was actually having a little bit of fun getting to the children in Booth's office.

"So Jack...do you like school?"

"Yeah school's ok it's kinda lonely for me. I mostly just sit and read books."

"What do you like to read?"

"Science books especially Chemistry and Astronomy. Science is my best subject in school."

Brennan instantly thought back to earlier what Epps said about Chemistry in school.

"So you like science like your uncle?"

"Actually like my dad. I've never met my uncle in person. See my dad used to work at some kinda engineering company and he did a lot of scientific stuff for them. He used to tell me about it all the time. of course I only understood things to a certain level but it's still interesting."

Jack stopped talking to look over at Booth's desk and see Heather sitting in Booth's chair. Jack gets up, walks to Booth's chair, and picks up Heather. He sits back down in his seat and puts her on his lap bouncing her.

"What did you mom and dad tell you about your uncle?"

"They said he was a bad man. Said he broke a lot of laws and hurt a lot of people. I remember dad showed me a picture of him one time and said if I ever saw a man who looks like that to avoid him. Not to answer the door, speak to him, or anything. I had to look twice at the picture though because the man looked almost exactly my dad except for the hair."

"I know you said you've never met him, but have you ever seen him walking on the streets anywhere or something?"

"Yeah actually I did. I saw him a couple of months. I was riding the bus home from school and we stopped at a light. I was sitting on the right side of the bus looking out the window. I saw a man who looked just like the guy in the picture. He was at a phone booth making a phone call to somebody. He talked for a short time and then ran off but didn't hang the phone up."

"Did you tell someone?"

"Yes I told both my mom and dad. They said if I ever saw him again to get away from him as fast as I could and to keep Heather away from him too."

Booth stepped into the office just as Jack was finishing his sentence.

"What is it Booth?"

"Nothing Bones I was just coming in here to get Jack and Heather. Come on buddy your mom's going to take you home."

Jamie walks in right behind Booth and collects her kids as she picks up little Heather she says, "Thank you Dr. Brennan, I hope they didn't cause any problems."

"Not at all. Jack is a very smart kid."

"Yes, I know and thanks again. Come on kids let's go home and get some dinner."

Jamie and Chad leave with the kids while Booth and Brennan remain the office discussing what they've learned. Back at the hospital nothing has changed. Everyone sits in the waiting room just watching TV. They are watching some kinda movie and Hodgins is holding Angela. Angela's cell phone starts to ring. Unfortunately she's unable to get reception inside the hospital so she quickly runs outside and answers her phone.

"Hello? Is anyone there can you here me?"

The line was dead.

"Must have been a wrong number" she thinks to herself. As she goes to check the number, Angela suddenly feels a hand go over her mouth and grab her. She starts to scream but is quickly silenced by a gun pointing at her face.

"Now Ms. Montenegro or is it Mrs. Hodgins now? No matter I need you to be dead silent or I will blast your head off ok?"

Very quietly, Angela and the man with gun walk to a car. The man pulls out a cloth, gags Angela with it, and ties her up in the back seat of the car. The man puts the keys into the car and then says to himself "2 down 6 to go."


	8. Chapter 8

Hodgins sits with Zack in the waiting room playing cards while Angela stepped out. Hodgins gets a little a worried after about 15 minutes. Hodgins zones out for a minute wondering about Angela.

"Hodgins, it's your turn draw a card!!!" Zack tells him.

"Sorry man. I'm worried about Angela shouldn't she have been back by now? I mean it's been almost 15 minutes."

"Maybe she had a call from an old friend or something."

Just then Cam walks into the room turning off her cell phone.

"Cam have you seen Ange?"

"I thought she was in here with you two?"

"No she went out front. Her cell phone rang and she left to go answer it."

"Hodgins I was just out front no one was out there."

Right behind Cam walks in Russ snacking on M&Ms. Quickly Hodgins looks at Russ asks him about Ange.

"Hey Russ have you seen Angela?"

"I saw here run out the front door. Other than that no."

"You guys I'm worried. She should have been back by now. I'm calling Dr. Brennan."

Back at the FBI Booth and Brennan go through some notes they found on Epps, until Brennan hear's her phone.

"Brennan"

"Dr. Brennan? It's Hodgins!!!"

"What's wrong Hodgins, you're voice you sound upset...what's wrong?"

"It's Angela we can't find her."

"Where'd she go?"

"We were sitting here in the waiting room watching a movie then her phone rang. She got up and went out front to answer the call and hasn't returned. No one has seen her."

"How long ago was this?"

"She's been gone for about 20 minutes."

"Ok we'll be right over. Don't worry Hodgins I'm sure she's there somewhere."

"Ok, bye Dr. Brennan"

Brennan closes her phone and looks up at Booth.

"What is it? What's wrong Bones?"

"It's Angela. She's missing. They can't find her in the hospital."

"Let's go then."

In a very short amount of time they arrive back at the hospital and meet up with the gang.

"You're sure you all looked everywhere?" Booth asks everyone.

"Yes Booth we checked all over the hospital, I even checked the women's restrooms. There's no sign of her" Cam tells him and Brennan.

"Booth maybe if I call her cell we can listen for it and follow the sound."

"Go ahead and try it Bones."

Brennan dials Angela cell phone number. They can her phone ringing from outside. They all run outside and search for Angela and/or the phone. Zack sees something shiny glaring from the bushes and decides to look. He finds a cell phone, one just like Angela's, a LG Cherry phone.

"Hey guys I found a cell phone" he shouts out.

"Zack turn it on and see if it's Ange's" Brennan tells him.

Zack turns on the phone and sees a picture on the screen of Angela and Hodgins hugging one another.

"Yes this is definetly her phone" Hodgins confirms.

"So then where's Ange?" Cam asks.

"I think we're about to get our answer" Brennan says as her cell phone rings. She knows it's Epps.

"Brennan"

"Why didn't you tell me Angela a long time ago? She's an interesting person. Why didn't I meet this lovely artist sooner?"

"Howard where is she? What have you done to her?"

Hodgins hears the conversation and grabs the phone away from Brennan.

"You listen to me and you listen good you b#$&d!!!! You lay a finger on her and I will kill you!!! Are you listening to me?" he yells in an anger tone.

Brennan rushes up to Hodgins and grabs the phone back just as he was finishing his sentence.

"Hodgins, please you're not helping!!!!" Brennan yells as she puts the phone back up to her ear.

"Dr. Brennan tell Dr. Hodgins, that the lovely Angela has not been harmed...yet. This is only the beginning. I must admit though these security procautions aren't working too well for you. First your father and now poor Angela. You will have do better at protecting yourselves than this."

"Howard what do we have to do to get Ange back and a cure for the poison? What do you want? Money, time cut from jail, what?"

"REVENGE DR. BRENNAN SWEET SWEET REVENGE. Something no amount of money can buy. I have no interest in harming Ms. Montenegro at the moment, however I will be coming for the rest of you some how, some way."

"Epps don't you dare hang up...Epps?...EPPS!!!! I'm sorry Booth he's gone."

"Don't worry Bones you did your best. We've got to find where he is."

"That monster has Angela. I shouldn't have let her go out alone!!!" Hodgins says to himself.

"Hodgins...Jack...listen to me. It was not your fault. We will get Angela back no matter what. You've got to keep strong for her sake!!!" Brennan tells her friend.

"So what do we do now?" Russ asks in confusion.

"Seeley where else can we go? Epps is following our every move. We're not safe anywhere!!!" Cam tells him.

"I think we should go back to the FBI where I know we will all at least be protected. So everyone get in my car right now. I'm going to make a phone call."

"Booth who are you calling?" Brennan asks her partner.

"I'm calling Parker's school. Telling them to keep Parker indoors all day until my nanny picks him up."

Brennan gets in the car and straps herself in while Booth talks with Parker's school. He gets in the car about 5 minutes later and then drives back to the FBI.

"Parker should be safe. I gave the school very precise instructions" Booth tells the group.

"You think Epps will go after Parker?" Brennan asks Booth.

"I don't know, but I'm not taking any chances. Epps knows Parker and might try to go after him. Parker's a good kid he knows not to talk to strangers, but he's not a fighter."

After that everyone in the car stays quiet until arriving at the FBI building.

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME FEEDBACK AND COMMENTS!!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone gathered in Booth's office trying to think of a way to find Epps before he hurts everyone else. Ideas were spinning around the room constantly but nothing seemed to work. Just then nother FBI agent came and entered the room.

"Excuse me Agent Booth I have a private message here for Dr. Hodgins."

"Ok, thank you Agent Normstrom"

The agent hands Dr. Hodgins a note and exits the room.

"What is it Hodgins?" Brennan asks him.

"It a note from the Cantilever group, the corpartion is having some kind of fininical issue that needs straightend out. They are holding a meeting this afternoon at 4:30 at the headquarters. The note says my attendance is mandatory."

"Well I'm sorry Jack but you can't make it" Booth tells him.

"The note says my attendance to this meeting is mandatory, the chairman of the foundation attends every..."

"Well I'm sorry, but maybe the board doesn't realize that there is a wacko serial killer out on a revenge rampage and is after everyone in this room."

"Booth, there has to be some way Hodgins can get to his meeting. The Cantilever group is a big sponsor of the Jeffersonian, if Hodgins doesn't attend this important meeting we could loose the majority of our funding" Cam tells the agent trying to get him to change his mind.

"...This is way against my better judgement, but I can possibly arrange a heavily armed transport to your Cantilever headquarters. However the car will be searched beforehand and will accompany at least 2 police cars behind and infront of you, as well as a security guard in the back seat with you. Are we clear?" Booth explains to Hodgins.

"Absolutely"

Within the hour a car arrives at the FBI to pick up Hodgins and as promised 4 police cars with it. Hodgins tells his friends goodbye and then gets in the car. Meanwhile back in Booth's office everyone tries to think of a place where Epps could possibly be hiding.

"Booth we need evidence of some kind that could link Epps to a certain setting. Did the forensics team find any other evidence with Chelsey's body or anything we can examine. Check the file here on my computer Bones and see if you find something."

Brennan logs onto to Booth's computer and search the evidence archives. After digging through some notes and reports she was able to find a list of things collected at the scene, but it was an empty list.

"Booth, says here the forensics team collected nothing at the scene. Wait what about that note we found?"

"You were holding it, do you remember handing it to someone?"

"No, I don't think so. I must have dropped it somewhere."

"Great, well then what are we going to do? All we have is the body of Chelsey and Robert. We need more!!!! Something!!! anything!!!" Cam says desperately.

"If you want more I found more look what's going all over the news" Zack said flipping through the TV in Booth's office.

Everyone gathers around the TV only to see images very similar to ones like Sept. 11. Zack left the TV on a channel give full coverage of the story. As they all watched the TV they observed buring flames and unbelievable amounts of smoke coming from a huge building near the downtown DC area. The building was the Cantilever Headquarters. Zack turned the volume up as a reporter appear on one side of the screen standing infront of the burining building and another on the other side from the TV studio.

"We have Breaking News this afternoon, the Cantilever's Headquarters here in Washington DC just caught on fire several moments ago. We have our DC 1 reporter Micheala Dorman on the scene right now. Micheala do you have any information?"

"Yes actually I do, first of all take a look at the scene behind it is just unbelieveable. The headquarters had a small explosion about 15 minutes ago and firefighters are on the scene putting the flames out as best as they can and some are still bring people out of the fire. So far we have counted 10 injuries of those 6 severe injuries, infact the chairman of the corparation, Jack Hodgins, has been rushed to Washington hospital so far we have been told he has suffered 2nd degree burns and the doctors are not sure if he'll survive or not, so we will defintely keep you posted on that throughout the day. Officals so far are treating this event as another terrorist attack, but that has not been confirmed by the FBI or Homeland security. We have been informed though that this may have been a possible attack on Mr. Hodgins's life. Officals have not disclosed specific information on that reasoning yet, but right now they are just trying their best to help get the flames out and everyone to safety."

"Ok thank you Micheala for that story, it's really quiet a sight right there. We will of course keep you updated with information now all of the streets around the Cantilever Headquarters are now being closed to protect the citizens and tourists from the flames. The authroities are reporting in that the situation is being handled, they are saying the flames are being unstable but the crews are doing their best."

Everyone in the room stares at the TV just shocked.

"Booth we need to go back to the hospital Hodgins, needs us" Brennan shouts

"Bones I know, but we can't leave this fire has Epps written all over it. One foot out the door and he could shoot each and everyone of us down."

"I'll go alone if I have to"

"Now you won't!!! You're my parnter and I have responsibility for you!!!"

"Booth he needs us."

No sooner did Brennan say that, the same agent from eariler walked in carrying bags of stuff.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa Agent Normstrom. What is all this?"

"Stuff that's been recovered from the fire downtown and more is coming in."

"Well why don't they send this downstairs to forensics or the Jeffersonian."

"I don't know Booth I'm just following orders."

While the two agents talk Brennan, Cam, and Zack start going through the bags while Russ just sits and watches them not really knowing what to do.

"Dr. Brennan I think I found something" Zack tells her.

He pulls out a burned jacket very similar to the one Hodgins was wearing. Brennan takes the jacket and starts searching through his pockets for clues. She finds something hidden in his left hand pocket. It was a note. Brennan showed the note to Booth and everyone gathered to read it. Booth look at the note and read it out loud.

"Time is running out for dad Dr. Brennan. Angela will soon be joining my brother and without Dr. Hodgins who can tell you the results from my poison?"

"Wait Hodgins found a cure for the poison?" Brennan says out loud.

"Well he at least thinks he did" Zack commented.

"Zack you knew about this the whole time?" Cam questioned.

"Yes but Hodgins asked me not to say anything he told me was waiting for his final test conclusion to confirm his findings. He couldn't find out about the results because we were removed from the Jeffersonian."

Booth asks "Zack is that all he told you?"

"Yes I swear, I don't know anymore."

"Booth we need to find a safe way back to the Jeffersonian" Brennan says.

"No one is going anywhere" says a dark voice from behind. Booth turns around to see not who he expected. He thought it was Epps who sneaked in somehow. Instead he met face to face with Deputy Director Cullen.

"There too much at risk. You are all going to stay here. No one is permitted to leave this building..."

Sorry to leave you all hanging but I will update tommorow, but as always don't forget the comments!!!!!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10

Okay sorry it has been taking me so long to update. My summer is starting to get busy with band and all. Anyway here's the next chapter enjoy!!!

"With all due respect Director Cullen, I'm willing to take the risk. I could loose a family as well as 2 friends maybe more if nothing is done" Brennan tells the FBI director.

"Dr. Brennan I understand how you feel but..."

"If you understand then why don't you let me help my friends?"

Cullen's radio walkie-talkie starts getting agent reports in. One of the officers is on the frequency talking about an agent patrolling the Jeffersonian being down.

"Excuse me sir what's that they are talking about on that channel?" Booth asks the director.

Cullen reaches for his walkie-talkie and calls in the find out more information.

"Deputy Director Cullen here what's going on at the Jeffersonian?"

"Sir an agent has been shot outside the Jeffersonian his uniform and ID were stolen. The agent is being rushed to the hospital right now" a female agent responds on the line.

"Who was the agent on guard there?"

"Agent James sir"

"Thank you Cullen out...See Dr. Brennan that's why I don't want you or any of you squintz outside this building."

"Sir what are we supposed to do. Without our equipment we are useless and we will never find Epps in time" Cam asks Cullen, but he walks out completing ignoring her.

Booth, very exhausted from the situation, sits down in his chair and tries to think of a way to get to the lab without Epps shooting them all down. An idea starts to come into his head, but he lost the thought when his cell phone rang. The caller ID showed Rebecca's cell phone number.

"Hey Rebecca!"

"Booth did you pick Parker up from school?"

"No why?"

"He's not here. I thought maybe you picked him up or something."

"No asks the lady up front if someone picked Parker up. We've got another serial killer crisis on our hands and maybe another agent picked Parker up."

"Hold on I'll ask Wendy...Wendy did someone come here earlier today and pick Parker up?"

"Yes, it was an FBI agent" Wendy, the receptionist, told Rebecca.

"Booth she said an FBI agent picked Parker up."

"Ok well the FBI is supposed to show their badges at places like that. Ask her who the agent was."

"Wendy what was the name of the agent, do you remember?"

"Yes his name was Agent James. Showed me the badge and everything."

"Booth she said his name was..."

"I heard Rebecca...listen I'll have to call you back, I think I know who has him."

"What? No, Booth I want to know where my son is. Booth?...BOOTH!!"

Booth closes his cell angry because he knows now who took Parker.

"Booth what is it what's wrong?" Cam asks him

"That son of bitch took my son. He stole Agent James's stuff and pretended to be him to get Parker. That's it forget Cullen we are going back to the lab."

"Booth how are we going to get out of here with guards at every door?" Brennan points out.

"I don't know Bones. That will be the tricky part."

Meanwhile back in a dark place Parker woke up with someone holding him. He was scared, but the person he felt holding was not scary. He felt calm and almost relaxed. When he turn around to look at whoever was holding him and rubbing his forehead saw the face of Angela. He recognized her instantly but couldn't remember her name.

Instead, he said "Hey I know you!!! You're the artist lady."

"You remember me Parker?"

"Yeah, I think daddy told me about you a couple of times. But I can't remember your name. I think it's like Angel, cause you look like an angel."

"Well aren't you sweet. You got my name very close. It's Angela, but I like Angel too."

"Angela...It's a good name for you."

"Thanks buddy"

"So where exactly are we?"

"I don't know Parker. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I was at school. The teacher said a friend of my daddy's was here to pick me up. He was dressed in FBI outfits and stuff. I just remember getting in this old car and that was it."

"Did this man have dark hair and dark eyes?"

"From what I could see yes. He looked kinda creepy to me and had a really low and dark voice. Angela I'm scared and I don't like this place."

"I'm scared too Parker but don't worry your daddy will find us."

"I hope so. I have a test tomorrow and I left my book in the man's car. How will I get my stuff back?"

Angela laughs a little at Parker's innocence.

"I don't about that Parker. What's the test on?"

"Fractions...I hate them. I'm not very good at them."

"Well you are looking at the Fraction Fairy. I was good with them at school. Maybe to pass the time I could help you with them."

"That'd be great but we need a pen and paper."

"Well I have a pen here in my pocket. This wall looks writeable. I think this should work."

Parker smiles at Angela and then watches her write practice problems on the wall. He feels more comfortable that he's with someone he knows and likes, but still feels scared. Meanwhile back at the FBI Booth watches a delivery truck pull up to the entrance of the building.

"Hey everyone, check it out down there" Booth says as he points to the delivery truck.

"It's Stan the guy who delivers packages to the FBI and Jeffersonian daily" Brennan says.

"We'll get into the truck and then go to the Jeffersonian," Booth says.

"Excuse me Agent Booth that's real smart but with guards at every door. How are we going to get into the truck?" Russ asks him.

"We can get into boxes!!!" Booth says.

"Booth were do you get these ideas? How are we all going to fit into boxes?" Brennan asks her partner.

"Don't you ever see cartoons?...Oh yeah that's right no TV. Come on there's got be something we can hide ourselves into downstairs. Let's go."

Booth, Brennan, Cam, Zack, and Russ each make it down to the basement of the FBI building where they ship any outgoing packages. They start going through larger boxes trying to find ones that they could each fit into. However a security guard comes into the basement and starts looking for the 5 of them.

"Bones quick get down security is here!!! He's looking for us."

"What do we do just hide somewhere and stay still."

Brennan hides under a giant box where Booth was hiding. The security guard almost leaves until he sees Cam's show sticking out of a broken box. The guard goes over the box and takes it away.

"Dr. Saroyan what are you doing down here?"

"Ummm...well you know it's kinda hot upstairs and down here's it's a been cooler so I thought I just still down here and get cooled off."

"With a box on top of you?"

"Sure...it's the last fashion!!!!" Cam tells the guard. Zack and Russ also appear giving Booth and Brennan enough time to pack themselves in the giant box and get ready for shipment.

"What are you two doing down here?" The guard asks Russ and Zack.

"Well I was...just ummm...and he was a..." Russ and Zack we both saying at the same time.

"Yeah why don't I take all three of ya's upstairs and we'll talk about this" the guard says grabbing the 2 guys and Cam following behind the guard. She signals Booth and Brennan to go on without them and good luck. Booth and Brennan just sit in the box wondering if this plan will even work.

"Booth even if the delivery guy does put us on the truck don't you think he's going to be a little concerned about the weight of this package?"

"Don't worry about it Bones...shhhhh...I think someone's coming."

Booth and Brennan sit very still and very quietly in the box as they listen to a voice close by.

"Well let's see this looks like the last package...let's see what've got here."

The man reaches for the giant box and opens it to find Booth and Brennan sitting in it. However the delivery guy was not Stan. It was Howard Epps.

"Well well well, what do we have here a couple of stowaways. No doubt!!!" Epps tells them.

"It's all over Howie. Tell us where Angela and my son are and where we can find an antidote!!!!!"

"Sorry Agent Booth. I'm afraid that's not on my agenda." He says pushing Booth back into the box. Brennan then stands up and tries to fight Howard.

"Why there you are Dr. Brennan. I knew you couldn't resist me."

"You are a sick human...no wait I don't think you even are human!!!" She tells Epps as she kicks him.

"Oh come come now Dr. Brennan where are your manners? Besides you and Agent Booth were looking for me weren't you well here I am!!!!"

"Where are they and where hell is the antidote?"

"Who says there is one?" He says pushing her off to the side and tapes up the package with Booth still in it. She jumps back on him and tries to knock him down, but he becomes furious with her and throws her to the ground.

"You know something Dr. Brennan you are a very difficult woman to deal with. Oh well no matter you and all your friends and family will be out of my hair soon enough."

Epps grabs Brennan and handcuffs her with the set he stole from Agent James. She struggles with him a lot during this, but in the end she couldn't free herself. Epps knocked her out in the head and loaded her in the truck with the box that had Booth inside it next to her. Quickly he shut and locked the truck doors. Getting into the front seat and putting on his seat belt, he checks his watch to monitor the time and says "Excellent only 1 hour left until the FBI receives my little gift. Pretty Dr. Brennan's friends will be gone as well." Laughing with his evil and intense laugh he pulls out of the FBI parking lot and onto to the road heading for his hideout.


	11. Chapter 11

Epps takes the truck down a long alley way hitting quite a few bumps. A big bump awoke Brennan from her being knocked out. Once she realized where she was she kick the box that had Booth in it.

"Booth are you ok?"

"Bones? Listen I need you to take the heal of your shoe and makes a few holes in the box so I can get some air ok?"

"Booth I'm handcuffed, I'm going to try it with my feet ok so watch yourself!!"

"Bones, I trust you just hurry!!"

Very carefully Brennan takes the heel of her dress shoe to make a few holes in the box for Booth.

"Is that better?"

"Much better thanks Bones!!"

Just then Epps's voice comes on. Booth and Brennan realize that the storage part of the truck had a speaker system installed.

"I see the 2 sleeping beauties have finally awoken."

"Epps where are you taking us?" Brennan asks him.

"Somewhere were you'll never return."

Suddenly the truck comes to a stop. Epps gets out of the truck and opens the door. Brennan tries to get up and fight again but she is immediately stopped by a gun in Epps's hand pointing right at her face.

"Now Dr. Brennan we are going to play things my way. Try anything and I will shoot Agent Booth. You don't want that do you? A cardboard box isn't exactly a great coffin now is it?"

"Epps I don't care what you do to me!!! Let Bones and the others go!!" Booth yells out of the box trying to save his partner.

"Sorry Agent Booth I have waited to long for this, now Dr. Brennan come with me. I'll come back for the box."

Brennan couldn't recognize where they were. Some kinda alleyway with a trap door in the road. Epps opened the door and they first thing Brennan saw was a flight of stairs going down. Epps to her down the stairs and into a room that was like an underground labratory. Test tubes, lights, and other miscelleanous things were strung everywhere. Epps took the handcuffs that he attached Brennan to and connected them with a small chain, which he locked around a small pipeline going horizontally.

"Now you wait there Dr. Brennan and I'll get Booth I'm sure he won't want to miss this!!!"

As Epps left the room and started walking back up the stairs she could hear voices coming from a smaller room on the upper right hand corner of the room.

"Brennan?" one of the voices asked. Brennan soon realized it was Angela.

"Ange is that you?"

"Yes it's me sweetie!!!" she replies then Parker cuts in saying "Tempe!!!! Do you know where my daddy is I wanna leave here!!!"

No sooner did Parker say that Epps walked in the room with the box. He opened the door to the smaller room and slide the box in there.

"Ange!!! Parker buddy it's me can you get me out of here?"

"Booth oh my gosh how did you fit in that thing?" Angela had to ask.

Epps shut the door and locked it back up. He then came over to table with a test tube of green substances in it.

"What is that?" Brennan said as she watch Epps stir the liquid.

"My specialty...Epponium of course. I plan to give every single one of you a taste of this, but with a few enhancements!!!"

"Enhancements? What enhancements?"

"Oh the usual pain, suffering, anger, and pinch of extra revenge!!!! See Dr. Brennan I loved my brother. I never expected him to die."

"How did you do it? Why did you do it?"

"So I could make my escape. I contacted him eariler that night before he came to your appartment. I gave him some drugs and after a few hours he was completely under my control. I trained his mind to say what he needed to say. Enough to convince you two that it was me and it worked!!!I planned on busting him out of jail so he could return to his life and I could move on with mine. Until I saw his fall and now I get repay you Dr. Brennan and all of your friends for my pain!!!"

"Epps you don't want to do this!!!" Booth shouts at him.

"Oh no Agent Booth I do believe I do. All of you will be out of my life." He turns and looks at Brennan "Your poor father will not survive my poison, Mr. Hodgins could loose his life from the burns, and all your friends at the FBI are gonna blow sky HIGH!!! It something every criminal dreams of and I get to pull it off!!!"

"You planted a bomb in the FBI building?"

"Oh yes down where I found you two!!! We only have 45mins left until my pain suffering will be healed forever."

Just then they all hear another thing of footsteps coming down the hallway. A young woman walks in. Immediately Booth and Brennan recognize the woman. It was Jamie Epps.


	12. Chapter 12

sJamie Epps stepped into the room and looked Howard straight in the eye.

"Howard STOP IT!! I want nothing more to do with this!!!! These are all good people and you are about to destory hundreds of lives with your stupid bomb!!!!"

Brennan and the rest of the hostages looked at Jamie with a very confused facial expression. That was everybody except for Parker he was still writing things on the wall practicing his fractions.

"Who's side are you on Jamie?" Brennan asked her.

"I was on his side until now. Agent Booth, Dr. Brennan I'm sorry I lied to you both. That night when Howard called he told my husband a somewhat different story than I told you. He said he was trying to escape the FBI and needed Robert to come and meet with him immediately. Robert refused until he threathen Heather and Jack...Howard came down here and asked me to help him and said if I didn't he was going to kill the kids."

"You sicko!!!" Booth shouted to Howard.

"That maybe true Agent Booth, but the world will be short 1 sicko once I get rid of you. Jamie how could you betray me don't your children matter to you?" Epps told the woman.

"They mean the world to me and these people are part of a world full of good people and YOU WANT TO DESTROY THAT?...I DON'T THINK SO!!!"

Jamie hits Howard with a piece of pipe and tries to hit Howard with it like a baseball bat, but misses. He grabs the pipe from her and hits her with it knocking her to the floor. She was out cold.

"Now that she's taken care of time to take care of some unfinished buisness" Epps says as he stirs the liquid Epponium.

"Howard stop!!! If you think this will give you any relief from the pain of losing your brother then you are dead wrong!!!" Booth shouts with anger as Epps starts to walk towards Brennan.

"Oh no I don't expect it to get rid of all of my pain. That's why I after I kill everyone in this room and your friends at the FBI blow sky high I plan on taking my own life. I'm not going back to prison I just want a small second of freedom. Freedom for jail, freedom from the FBI, and freedom from you Dr. Brennan."

Brennan still chained to the pipelone watches Epps as he comes closer and closer to her holding a glass with a green liquid substance in it. He stops when he gets close enough to her. He sees the tears in her eyes, but he knows that she is not afraid of him or what he will do to her. Epps puts his right hand on the back of her neck and holds the glass up to her.

"Now Dr. Brennan drink up!!!"

Brennan closes her mouth tightly like a child refusing to take their medicine and shuts her eyes.

"Oh come now I made this batch especially for you. You wouldn't want to hurt my feelings would you?"

Suddenly Angela starts shouting, "Your feelings? How do you think we feel?"

Booth's temper starts to rise as he watches Epps force Brennan's mouth open trying to get her to drink the poison. Booth stands up walks to the back of the small room and postions himself for the door.

"Daddy what are you doing?"

"Parker stay back. Angela hold him back."

"Booth what are you doing?"

"I'm getting out of here I'm not gonna let him kill Bones or any of us now both of you stand back!!!"

Angela grabs Parker and holds him back as tightly and as far back as possible giving Booth enough room to crash the door down. Booth give himself a silent count...1,2...3 and runs into the door slamming it right opens.

"BBBBOOOOOOONNNNNNEEEEEESSSSSSS!!!!" he yells out as if it were his final dying words.

Epps looks behind him and sees Booth coming right at him. He drops both the glass of poison and Dr. Brennan preparing to fight Booth. However Epps is stopped by a gun shot through his chest. The bullet came from Jamie she was holding up a gun as Epps fell to the floor.

Angela and Parker came running out the room right after the gun went off. They headed for Jamie as she dropped the gun. Booth got on his knees and held Epps up. He had fallen right next to Brennan. He knew now he was dying and looked at her face. Booth moved his head however so it was looking him straight into the eye.

"Howie where's the antidote to the poison?" Booth asked calmly.

Howard eyes where starting to shut however, but Booth would not let him die until he had an answer.

"EPPS YOU SON OF A $!!! WHERE IS THE ANITDOTE?"

Howard opened his eyes one last time and whispered to Booth "There is none..."

With that Epps's eyes shut and his pulse stopped. Howard Epps, the real Howard Epps, was gone for good. Booth lowered his head for the loss, but at the same time an unusual joy came over him. It was almost like relief. But he lost the feeling when he heard Brennan's voice speaking to him.

"Booth the bomb!!!! What will we do. There's only 5 mins left!!!" she told her partner.

Just Jamie very weak voice started saying something.

"The stairs" she said in a weak tone

"What?"

"Behind stairs...the bomb"

Booth rushes outside the room and indeed sees something lighting behind the stairs it was the controls for the bomb. Booth tried everything to cancel the bomb but the controls were locked by a secret code number. He takes the box to Jamie and tries to get the number from her before it's too late.

"Jamie, real quick please tell me what is the code number for the bomb?"

"number?...what number?"

"The number to deactivate the bomb...please Jamie there's only 45 seconds left!!!"

"I think it's 3...7...uhhhhhh!!!!"

"3 and 7 okay what else? Jamie what else? there's only 30 seconds left!!!"

Jamie mumble a number but Booth couldn't make it out.

"Angela what did she say?"

"Jamie what was the number?"

"4...and..."

Jamie was losing life.

"Jamie the last number only 10 seconds left"

"Booth I'm loosing her pulse..." Angela tells him.

9,8,7,6...

"JAMIE!!!!! WHAT NUMBER!!! IS IT?"

5,4,3,2,1...

TO BE CONTINUED!!!!!

Sorry to leave you all on such a cliff hanger but I couldn't help it. I hope if you're celebrating the 4th of July you have a happy and safe celebration and to everyone else have a nice day and DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME COMMENTS!!!


	13. Chapter 13

Let me see now where did I leave off? Oh yeah... LOL Hope you're all enjoying the story!!!! MAKE SURE YOU LEAVE COMMENTS AFTERWARDS!!!!

5,4,3,2,1...

"9" Jamie shouted with her last breath.

Booth pressed 9 in on the bomb's control panel and the bomb was cancel without a second to spare. Everyone let out a deep breath of security. Angela puts her hand over Jamie's heart to check her pulse.

"Booth, Jamie is dead" Angela tells him.

Everyone sits in silence for a moment. However the silence was broken by the sound of police squads and emergency crews approaching the hideout. A couple of armed FBI agents stormed into the underground hideout and made their way to the room were everyone had been kept.

"Booth, are you ok?" a fellow agent asked.

"Yes but Dr. Brennan is handcuffed to that pipe over there we need a set of keys to unlock the cuffs. They belong to Agent James."

"I'm sure we have a backup key in the cars I'll go get one."

The agent instructs the rest of the agents to assist Booth and his friends and to remove Jamie and Howard's bodies. As soon as Brennan is freed from the handcuffs everyone heads back to the FBI building. When they arrive there, Booth clears up the situation with the security guard and gives Cullen news that they are all alive and well. Everything seemed ok finally until Russ's cellphone rang. He was only on the phone for a short minute and then hung up. He walked over to his sister, with his head down, and said "Tempe we're needed at the hospital." She tells Booth that they are leaving to find out about their dad. Booth volunteers to go with them. Angela and Zack also tag along to check on Hodgins's condition. When they arrived at the hospital a doctor was standing outside Max's room.

"Excuse me I would like to speak to the family of Max Keenan only" the doctor said.

Cam, Angela, and Zack nodded their heads in understanding and said they would go and check on Hodgins. However Booth remained standing.

"Sir are you a relation of Max Keenan?" the doctor asked Booth.

"Doctor he's with me it's ok. What about our dad?" Brennan told the man.

"I'm very sorry to give you the news, but I'm afraid your father didn't make it. He passed away about 10 mins ago."

Brennan starts to cry and Russ takes his sister and holds her tightly.

"I really am sorry. We tried everything."

Booth stands next Brennan again with his head lowered. As the doctor starts to leave one of his nurses starts running from the other end of the hallway.

"Doctor!!!! Doctor!!!! We're getting a reading from room 1305."

"What that's impossible the patient has been dead for 10mins!!!"

1305 was Max Keenan's room.

"The computer in the office is reciving a pulse" the nurse continued.

The doctor instructed everyone to wait outside the room while he checked out the issue. About 20mins later the Doctor and nurse came back out of the room and walked towards a sitting area where Russ, Booth and Brennan were sitting.

"What happened doctor?" Russ asked.

"I don't know how, but you're father is alive. His pulse came back up and he's responding just fine. I think he's going to be ok."

"May we speak to him?" Brennan asks.

"Just for a minute. He is still very weak and needs his rest."

The three of them enter the room to find Max still hooked up with tons of machines and equipment. Russ and Brennan each sat on one side of the bed and when they Max's eyes opened a little.

"Dad you're ok!!!!" Russ said. Max's eyes were still opened slightly and he began to smile.

Brennan took his hand and put in her hand holding it tightly to show that she was happy he survived.

"You're mother says hi and she loves ya" Max told his children in a very faint voice.

That was the last thing he said as his eyes shut and fell back asleep. As soon as he was asleep the three of them left the room and headed to Hodgin's room to check on his status. They arrived at his room and knocked the door to make sure it was ok to enter. Brennan felt everything with Hodgins was ok when she heard Angela's voice say "Come in." He voice sounded so full of joy and happiness. Russ told Brennan he was going to wait outside while they visited Hodgins. When Booth and Brennan entered the room the first thing they saw was Hodgins's eyes wide open and full of sparkle. He had a few burns on his face and his body, but overall he was just glad to be alive.

"Hey man!!! It's seems the tables have turned. How's it feel to be blown up?" Booth says to him joking of course.

"Very funny Booth, but hey this time I get all the pudding."

"How do you feel Hodgins?" Brennan asked the slime man.

"Just a little burning pain on my back, but other than that not too bad. I feel tons more better with Angela here by my side" he says turnong his head towards Angela, seeing her smiling face.

Angela then looks at her best friend and asks "How's you dad? Is he?..."

"No he's alive and doing fine. The doctors say he'll live" Brennan replies.

"Incredible, a poison as strong as that and the man still survived" Hodgins commented.

"That's science" Brennan said outloud.

Booth took his arm and put it on Brennan's shoulder and said "No Bones, that's a miracle. The big guy answered someone's prayers."

"But I didn't pray..."

"I didn't say it was you. I said someone..."

Later that evening Brennan took Russ back to her apartment so he could have somewhere to sleep while their dad recovered in the hospital. As soon as she got Russ settled, Brennan shut her bedroom door and laid down in her bed and fell instantly asleep. As she was sleeping she started to dream again. Just like she had before, she saw herself in a dark, window-less, and door-less place. She looked ahead and saw Epps standing a few feet away from her.

"It didn't work this time Howard. We won the game this time" she told him.

He looked at her with a smile and said "Yes and it was well played. However I feel indeed that I feel I did do my brother some justice."

"How is that?"

"At least him and wife can be together now. Too bad, I didn't get to finish the job with his kids."

"Disgusting. At least the kids will be with someone who will keep them safe and love them as their parents did."

"So Chad is keeping them?"

Brennan remains silent not wanting to give the answer.

"That's not your concern anymore. It's all over and I never want to see your face again. In reality or in my dreams."

"Don't worry you won't have to see me in person. I know you'll be able to feel me. I'll be around every corner, on every street, anywhere that may make you feel a little uneasy."

"Goodbye Howard."

"Till we meet again Dr. Brennan" Howard said as he started to fade.

Brennan woke up for a slight moment realizing what just happened and then laid back down in her bed and went to sleep again. At last Brennan felt some peace and relief in her life. At last Howard Epps was gone, for good.

THE END

There you go everyone!!!! Let me know your thoughts, comment, questions, anything about this story. I wanted to finish this story before I take my vacation on Sunday cause I won't be back until Tuesday and I know how mad you people would have gotten if I would've left you hanging!!!! I would like to say that I will be redoing "The Girl from the Band" after I get back from my vacation. I'm also going to do a Bones story called "The Bones is Right" in which Booth, Brennan, and all the squints appear on an episode of Price is Right. So that's upcoming attractions!!! Be sure to leave me lots of comments and have a nice day:D


End file.
